


Buying time

by Sinned (Draconismin)



Category: Aphorism (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconismin/pseuds/Sinned
Summary: Hinata wanted to kill Hakamada for reasons. Hakamada improvised.
Relationships: Hinata Sanjuurou/Hakamada Shin





	Buying time

“Come on out Hakamada” Hinata spoke aloud, nonchalant waving the baseball bat as he walked down the corridor “I’ll make it swift”

Like hell I would. The said male thought, hiding in a nearby empty classroom. The number of the students already could be divided into three again, marked the next mission be a division one again. And while he got that separation blights sucked and that type of mission would be so much harder to deal with, did Hinata want to kill him that much? Even Mino gave up finding him fifteen minutes ago.

Probably yes. That sadist.

When being informed about the remaining students, the others were already starting their training and preparing for the separation eclipse. And like usual, Hakamada settled for straying away from Hinata’s sight for foreseeable future. The fucker could really swing a good hit.

“Come on” Hinata shouted “Your sacrifice can save many lives!”

Bullshit.

At times, he was proud of his choice. ‘Revival’ saved his ass countless time. And while it wasn’t exactly a heroic character, he wouldn’t be alive till now without it. At this rate, graduation would be within his reach.

But then there was this fucker.

Hinata was an absolute demon that he wouldn’t even surprised if that guy ended up with horns on his head. The asshole seemed not even grasp the concept of pain and took others for granted. Hakamada lost count of many times he died due to being Hinata’s guinea pig. Receiving no sorry or even a thank you after being revived.

“Ah, found you” With an unconcerned tone, Hinata opened the cupboard door and looked down at the hiding figure beneath him. It was like straight out from a classic thriller movie scene. Right, so the cupboard might not be a perfect hiding place. And to think of it, the school forest or outside ground would be easier to run away than in this confined space.

Hinata was in his uniform, without necktie like always. He looked unkempt, but there wasn’t any sweat on his skin, baseball bat on his shoulder. Students often underestimated him in battles, as he rarely fought. Hinata even once mentioned that he was just a support, as lots of students already chose the characters for fighting. But Hakamada didn’t get fooled by his slender form, how Hinata’s attacks carried strength even with just a normal bat. How his reflexes were pretty notable when dealing with the blight. How he was ruthless in his calculation and offhanded with the grim rules of this world, and so quickly to expose his true nature to his friends.

“Why are you hiding?” Hinata asked, standing in front of him and prevented him any way out. The cocky face smirked, probably smug that Hakamada was in his hand.

Damn. He had no desire to be smashed into a pulp. And in a moment of panic, he shot up and grabbed both of the his wrists.

Hinata let him, weird as it was, but his hand still grabbed the wooden bat, curious to what Hakamada got in mind.

“I don’t have all days.” Hinata warned “Just one hit and you’ll done for. Promise”

The wrists in his grasp were thin, like he could easily break them if he tried. He tightened the hold, making the bat fell down the floor, not that Hinata put up any fight. And for a moment Hakamada wondered what would things turned out if Hinata didn’t act like such a spoilt brat the whole time. Sure he was the self-proclaimed brain of the group, but if he truly smart, did he even need a character as ’wisdom’. Rather useless if you asked his opinion, since it only shown the blight name and description. He should’ve written something more practical.

Wisdom didn’t actually help his ass in fight. And if other malicious students use their characters to take him down, then well.. The smartass wouldn’t escape if Tomonaga dedided to, say, snap his neck off.

A cunning fox in sheep’s clothing, by chance rather than choice, as his appearance looked innocent enough. Though he would be damned if Hinata didn’t take advantage of that.

Death fucking hurt. But he would regret this so damn much later.

He stepped forward, and forced Hinata with nothing but to take a step backwards, then again, and again.

“Dude? What the hell are you-“

“Don’t kill me” He tried to act menace, cutting Hinata off, but the other just raise his eyebrow in response

“Not like you can die”

“You threw me out of the rooftop! It fucking hurts!!”

“Oops?” Hinata shrugged, not even a bit sheepish

“And my head blew off because of you!”

“In all fairness you did that to yourself by provoking the Banquet”

“And that time you pushed me down the stair!”

“I need to assess the blight!”

“What parts?! They obviously are fighting types!!”

“They might as well be-“

“Shut up!” He growled, making the other flinched.

“Fine.” Hinata sighed, raising his still restrained hands up in surrender “If you want others to get killed in the process”

“That not what I meant”

“Then what? Charging into fight without knowing the consequences?” Hinata stared back “No different”

What a dick. Hinata was the type that would dump things that he deemed unnecessary to others, and not thinking about the consequences sometimes.

“I get what I need to do. But you selfish ass truly I’ll keeplistening to you every time? Why don’t you giving me something in return?”

“Hey you are way too close” Hinata said, as he stopped when his back hit the desk. “Wait-wahhh”

Hakamada pinned him down the hard surface, satisfied to see his eyes squeezed shut in surprise.

“You perv.. You truly have a death wish today”

* * *

“You perv.. You truly have a death wish today” Hinata fumed. The nerve of that guy. Just wait till he got his hands on his bat. “Get off!”

“Hell no”

He had to let me out eventually. Hinata thought, dark cloud of thoughts stirring above his head about how to murder the zombie bastard. “I go too easy on you”

He never did smash his head off before.

Broad figure hovered above him, casting shadow. He looked serious, and Hinata merely wondered that whether the guy reached his breaking point. Not wanting to be around in that scenerios, Hinata twisted his arms, struggling to break free. But Hakamada’s firm hold didn’t budge one bit.

Then he did something that Hinata never would expect for the life of him.

He bit his neck.

The bastard just bit his neck.

“The blight arrives” Hakamada sighed in relief. As if on clue, the shadow appeared outside the windows, signalling for the start of another mission

“Ack, sorry.” Hakamada jumped off Hinata, casting a panicked smile to the quiet male “But it appears already. So no need for me to die now, right?”

“You..!” Hinata hissed, blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. Light shallowed them each by each, and soon Hinata found himself laying alone in a forest. 

He was so going to kill that scumbag.


End file.
